


The truth

by sanggee



Series: ? [1]
Category: Hey Say JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggee/pseuds/sanggee





	The truth

Title; the truth

Genre; Angst, Romance??

Rating; PG

Pairings; yamajima

A/N; Based on Aisya Sofea Novel "Yang Sebenarnya"

*********************

Here I am now, working in one of the biggest finance corporation in Japan; Nakajima,Inc. My name is Yamada Ryosuke and I work here because one of my senpai asked me to; now he still live in London, escape from his real life. His beloved girlfriend chose to married a widow over him. I know him since we were in the college, yeah I had some feeling for him but I know he had a girlfriend so I decided to hold my feeling.  
These las two years, we always sharing email almost every night, he became my life consultant. If I have any problem with my friends even with my family I always consult him. He already like a big brother for me, I like him so much and I tell him all the time. it's almost two years he have been in London and I already finished my study, I miss him, I want to meet him personally not only trough a cyber world. He ever told me if I want to meet him so bad why I don't try to work on his family company, because when he come back someday he will be there also and we can meet everyday. That's why here I am right now working in Nakajima,Inc.  
Like always, every night I spend my night chatting with him.  
"MoshiMoshi" I sent to him and I don't have to wait to long for his reply  
"MoshiMoshi, how are you doing today?" Like always our conversation will start with asking our day. And then we will talk about something else.  
"Ne, senpai. When you will come back to Japan?"  
"Ah! Do you missed me already? I'll be back. But still don't know when"  
"I just want to see you, I want to know what the things happen after this two years. Still can't forget about her?" we always shared everything, I really close with this my senpai. He was my very best friend when we were in college. I know everything about his secret so do him, he knows everything about me. We always share and I know very much about his girl friend.  
I stared at my computer screen and there's no reply from him. May be I already gone to far.

*******

That day, 10 April 2012 I got a surprise, that day was about 8 O'clock in the morning Mr. Nakajima come to find me on my table. That time I was about to eat my breakfast.  
"Yamada san, please come to my room. Now"  
I wonder, did I do something wrong? I forget about my breakfast already, I shivered, I was scared.  
"Yes, Mr. Nakajima. Do you need me?"  
"It's OK. You can eat your breakfast first"  
"Ah, no it's OK Mr. Nakajima if you really need my help"  
"I am sorry for asking you, Yamada san. But I really need your help right now, my son, Yuto already arrived in Japan ten minutes ago and I want you to take him. I have a very important appointment, so I can't take him. Do you mind to take him in the air port Yamada san?"  
He is home, he is in Japan right now. Why didn't he tell me that he want to come back. I was surprised and I didn't know how to say to Mr. Nakajima.

*****

45 minutes away from my office to the air port is like a whole life for me. Why? Why he keep it a secret? Why he didn't tell me? I tried to calm my head and my heart. When I arrived at the air port I run as fast as I can, I really want to see him. I miss him so much, I can felt my cell phone ringing.  
"MoshiMoshi, Ryochan I am here near the taxi service"  
"Un, OK. Wait me there" I ran as fastest I can to the said place and there I could see him clearly, the person that I miss so much. Nothing change about him, just like always; tall, pale skin,good looking, and his black silky hair that cover his temple. He doesn't realize my present until I waved my hand and smile widely over him. When he saw me he gave me a very wide smile and took his back and I hold him once I met him. I could felt he caressing my back.  
I pull my self and met his eyes, "why don't you told me that you will come back? Why?" He knew I mad at him  
He laugh out loud while patting my head and pull something from his bag, "you like chocolate, don't you?"  
I sigh. He really know how to calm somebody. And who doesn't like chocolate, right. "Thank you" I took the chocolate like a little kid.  
"You look so different, look so chubby. Fat!"  
"Fat! Ok I think chubby is enough" I said pout  
He laugh so freely, I really happy he is come back.

****to be continued*****


End file.
